His Saver
by Temari101
Summary: Gaara started to cry, he couldn’t believe his own dad would go so far just to get rid of him. If he wanted him gone so badly,then he would do it himself; if he could. It would be better for everyone if he was gone, no one liked him...Until he was saved...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way**

* * *

The black cloaked stranger pulled him though the dark alleyway. The stranger had a mask on so he could not see the face. They jumped over a wall and ducked though some more alleys. The stranger was holding on to his wrist so they wouldn't get separated. "Where are we going?" asked a small quit voice.

"I told you, I'm taking you some place safe," said the stranger, it sounded like a girls voice. He didn't ask any more questions, because he knew the answers would be all the same.

After a while of sneaking around he finally asked, "Who are you?"

The stranger stopped in her tracks almost making him bump into her. "I'm your older sister," she said.


	2. Chapter 1: 8 Year Old Gaara

**So here is the first chapter. It's kind of short, but it should get longer.**

* * *

8-year-old Gaara sat on the roof and cried. He couldn't believe his uncle had just tried to kill him. The tears rolled down his face as he hugged his teddy bear tight, and the sand surrounded him. He sat there like that for several minutes before he got up and walked to the edge of the roof. He dried his tears and jumped down. The sand caught him at the bottom, and he started to walk down the streets to his home. At one corner on the way there his dad, the Kazekage, stood there. His expression wasn't different from the last time he saw him. It was cold and he pierced Gaara with his eyes as Gaara walked by him. Gaara hung his head as he walked by.

When he got back to the place he lived the people stared at him. When he walked by they whispered to each other. Gaara wondered what they were talking about, but he guessed it was him. Everyone was probably in on his uncle going to get him and was probably wondering what happened to him. He opened the door to his room and heard someone say that they found his uncles body up on the roof of a building. Gaara closed the door to his room and put his ear on the door. Some people were talking, "Well if his uncle is gone who is going to take care of the little demon?"

"Well I guess we will have to."  
"I'm not going to take care of a little killer!"  
"Well someone has to."  
"Well it's not going to be me, you can do it I'm busy with other people."

The door to Gaara's room opened and he raced over to his window. It was a young tall blond women, she looked scared to be there. "Uh, h-hi Gaara, um... how are you?" she asked him.

Gaara gave her a sad look and hug his teddy bear. "Looking out the window," he told her.

"W-why aren't you in bed sleeping?" she asked walking more into the room and shutting the door.

"I can't sleep," he told her still looking out the window.

"W-why not?" the woman asked shaking.

"Didn't they tell you?" he asked. She shook her head. "I haven't slept once since I was born; if I do the scary demon will come out and hurt people," he told her.

"W-well then I guess it's best if you don't go to sleep then. Um, I'm just going to go, call if you need anything I guess," she said backing away to the door and opening it.

Gaara looked at her with a sad look on his face. "Ok," he said sadly, and she left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Song

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I would like to thank Stephy-Chan**** for letting me use her Teddy My Dear song for this chapter! Please Review and injoy! (these chapters WILL get longer)**

* * *

Gaara felt alone once again. He had no one that would talk to him, and when people did talk to him they were terrified to. Gaara hugged his teddy bear. "At least you're not scared of me teddy, you won't run away," he said to it. He looked out the window hoping to see his uncle coming back, and finding out that the person he killed was an imposter. But he had no such luck.

The next morning the lady that came to see him the night before came in. "S-so I guess you didn't need me last night then," she said closing the door nervously behind her. Gaara shook his head. "I-I brought you some breakfast," she told him bringing it to him then backing away quickly. It was a plate of eggs, and toast.

"Thank you," he said using his manners that his uncle thought him.

"W-well I guess I'll be going then, I'll come back later for the plate," she said with her back on the door, and he hand on the handle turning it.

"Wait," Gaara said.

The lady froze, "Y-yes Gaara?" she asked.

"What are we doing today?" he asked. "My uncle and I always did stuff together."

"W-What makes you think he isn't going to do something with you today?" she asked.

Gaara started to cry, "You know why. You were talking about it last night," he said holding his teddy bear tight.

"O-Oh um, I'll think of something for us to do," she said opening the door.

"Ok," Gaara sniffed, and the lady left the room.

That day Gaara followed the lady around and helped her with things. He helped her carry grocery bags home, he helped her with her garden, and he helped her with other people living in the place he lived. All the time being a good little boy and complimenting her, and asking questions; as he often us to ask his uncle lots of them. And all the time she answered them, and thanked him, in her nerves voice.

By the end of the day Gaara was feeling sad again. He spent the whole day with her, was nice to her, and used some of the advice his uncle gave him for making friends. But she was still scared of him. She walked him to his room, and said a nerves good bye, then went off to the other end of the building. Gaara walked into his room and sat on his bed. Holding his teddy close he sang a little song to his teddy to feel better.

"Listen closely,

You silly bear

You're all that I have

Stand by me till the end of it

My sanity depends on if

You're there beside me

Silly bear

Teddy my dear

Someday I will be the Kazekage

Then

I will have friends

Teddy you'll see

No more dead ends

Teddy my dear" **(Part of the song by Stephy-Chan)**

Gaara started to cry. His teddy was all he had. Everyone hated him because of what he was. The only person he knew as family was dead, and the new lady that came to see him was terrified of him. Gaara went under the covers, pulled them over his head, and just laid there holding his teddy. He was waiting for his sleepless night to end, and waiting for his sad day to start.

* * *

**Thank you again Stephy-Chan for letting me use the song! (Sorry for not getting the links in to your page, I tryed but it didn't work) :( so...**

**IF YOU LIKED THE PART OF THE SONG I PUT UP GO TO STEPHY-CHAN's PAGE TO SEE THE REST, AND SOME OTHER GREAT SONGS!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhere Safe?

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Temari finally comes in to the story in this one! I don't know if it is still kind of a short chapter for you guys, but it is longer then all the other ones. So injoy, and Review.**

* * *

Halfway through the night Gaara heard someone sneaking in through his window. He peeked over the blankets and saw a black figure with a mask on standing there. "Gaara are you there?" the stranger asked. It sounded like a girl. Gaara pulled the covers over himself slightly. This tiny movement made the stranger walk over to the side of the bed. "Why are you in bed? You know you can't sleep," the girl said. Gaara pulled the covers down just past his eyes. "You need to come with me," the girl said.

"W-why?" he said nervously.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe," she told him sweetly.

Gaara sat up in the bed. "S-safe?" he asked.

"Yes. You know that the Kazekage is sending people after you. I heard that he is going to send another one," she told him.

Gaara started to cry, he couldn't believe his own dad would go so far just to get rid of him. Wasn't all those other people enough? Couldn't he just give up and face that he isn't going to die by people trying to kill him? If he wanted him gone so badly, then he would do it himself; if he could. It would be better for everyone anyways if he is gone, no one liked him. "I don't want to go!" Gaara yelled.

"You have to, if you don't they will send more people after you. More people will be killed, and you will be hurt more," the girl said calmly.

"I've never been hurt once!" Gaara still yelled.

"Yes you have Gaara, you been hurt in here," she said putting a hand on his heart. "You been hurt in the heart, I know you don't want to kill people, and it's hurting you when you do. But you can't stop it. If you come with me I'll make sure you are safe." Gaara looked at her nervously. "Don't worry I'll take off this scary outfit when we get to the safe place," she told him sweetly.

Gaara grabbed his teddy and got off the bed. "Come on teddy were going someplace safe now. No more hurting people," Gaara whispered to it.

"Ok, hold my hand so we don't get separated," the girl said, so Gaara took her hand. With his teddy in one hand and the strangers hand in the other they took off through the window.

They walked quietly out of sight of the building. Then they went into an alleyway. "Ok Gaara this might take a while, because I have to take you a different way then I came so people don't see you," the girl said. Gaara nodded to say that was all right, and they went racing down the alley. They jumped over a wall and ducked though some more alleys. They stopped at the end of an alley, and the stranger peek around the corner. "There is no way to avoided it," she mumbled to herself. Then she looked at Gaara, "Ok, so we have to go across the main road right here or we won't get the right alley to take," she told him. Gaara looked at her in a "So what?" way. "The problem is, that your dad is standing right there on the corner," she said.

"Can't we just go on the roof and jump across?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "He will see us jump and will follow us." She went and sat on a box to think.

Gaara went and peeked around the corner. His dad was standing right there, and it didn't look like there was any way around him. "Can't you use a jutsu to get over there?" he asked.

"And what makes you think I'm even old enough, or trained enough to do a teleport jutsu?" she asked.

"Well how old are you?" he asked.

"Ten," she said.

This made Gaara feel uneasy. How can a Ten year old protect him? That's only 2 years older than him. "Did you even start ninja training?" he asked.

"Oh yes, me and my brother got to start at a young age," she told him. "We will be able to go on missions soon; we just need one more team member." Gaara was puzzled. How can she protect him and go on missions? "I got it!" she said happily. "Ok Gaara the alley we need is right where he is standing. So were going to walk right up to him and go through that alley." She told him. Gaara was even more puzzled. "But, he won't know you are there because you are going to stay really close behind me so he can't see you. Ok, so no matter what just stay close behind me, and hold on to my cloak so you don't lose me. Ok?" Gaara nodded. "Good," she said and they set off over to the Kazekage standing at the corner.


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**Hey guys, This is the last chapter in this story. I hope you like it, please R&R**

* * *

The Kazekage glared at the cloaked person walking towards him. "Halt who are you?" he demanded.

"Oh, hello Kazekage-Sama," the girl said. Gaara hung on tight to the cloak, and stayed close behind like he was told. "How are you?"

"Temari what are you doing out so late?" the Kazekage asked firmly.

"I wanted to go for a walk, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed out late so I put this on so no one would know who I was. But I guess you can tell it's me," Temari said sadly.

"Only because of your voice," he told her. She started to back towards the alley. "If you wouldn't have said anything I would have thought you were a burglar."

"Oh, well then it's a good thing I said something, I don't want Kazekage-Sama thinking I'm a bad person," she told him now right in the darkness of the alley.

"No, but you are a bad kid for staying out so late," he said.

"Sorry Kazekage-Sama, I'm on my way home now," she said sadly.

"Ok, hurry home then, I'm sure Kankuro is wondering where you are," he told her. She nodded and pulled Gaara in front of her as she turned to face the alley.

They walked slowly through the alley, Gaara in front, until Temari thought they were far enough away. "Temari," Gaara said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your name is Temari?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him grabbing his hand again.

"It's a pretty name," he complemented.

"Well thank you Gaara," she said as they turned down another alley.

"Where are we going?" he asked hoping for a better answer than before, but the answer was the same.

"Some place safe," she said.

After about ten minutes of dashing down alleys Gaara finally asked, "Who are you?"

Temari stopped suddenly almost making Gaara run into her. "Well I guess I should tell you before we get to the place," she said. "We are close now." Temari went and sat on a trash can. "I'm your older sister," she told him.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Older sister," he repeated.

"Yeah, and you have an older brother too. His name is Kankuro, like our dad said back there," Temari said.

Gaara's expression went sad. "If you're my sister, then how come you never came until now?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Believe me Gaara as soon as I heard I had another brother I wanted to meet you right away," she explained. "But father said you were dangerous and wouldn't let me go see you. Then he told me you were living with uncle so I felt a little better knowing that you were with family. But then a few nights ago uncle came over and was in father's office, and father ordered him to kill you." Gaara could tell she was crying by the way her voice sounded now. "And then the next day I heard uncle was dead, and if what father said was true about you being dangerous then you killed him." Gaara was crying too now, and hugging his teddy. Temari jumped off the trash can. "Then a few days after that father brought some people into his office and said he wanted them to go after you. I didn't want them to hurt you, or you to hurt them, so tonight I came to save you. I don't want one of my little brothers to get hurt, and I know you don't mean to kill people, you're a nice person." She lifted up her mask a little, to dry her face. "Well I guess we should get going," she told him.

Gaara went over to her, but instead of letting her take his hand he gave her a hug. "Big sister," he said. Temari hugged him back. Then Gaara backed off and held up his bear. "Teddy wants a hug too," he said handing it to her. Temari hugged Gaara's bear and then gave it back. "Teddy hasn't been this happy in a long time," Gaara told her.

"Well I hope Teddy and you are happy at your new home," Temari said happily. Then she took his hand and raced down the alley.

They got close to the place and Gaara stopped and pulled Temari's arm. "This is the Kazekage house," Gaara said sadly. Temari nodded. "You're taking me right to him, you want me to die!" he yelled and started to run away.

Temari caught up to him. "Gaara I don't, this is the safest place because father won't want to hurt you with me and Kankuro around," Temari explained.

Gaara stopped running. "A-are you sure?" he asked holding is Teddy tight.

Temari took off her mask. "I'm sure Gaara," she said kindly.

Gaara looked up at her kind truthful eyes. "O-Ok," he said and let her take his hand again.

When they got to the Kazekage house Temari took Gaara to hers and Kankuro's room. She opened the door happily. "Hello Kankuro!" she sang.

"What did you do now?" he asked with a sigh. He looked down from the top bed on their bunk bed and saw a scared little boy. He jumped down off the bed and went over to them. "I-Is that G-Gaara?" he asked nervously.

Temari smiled. "Yeah," she said.

"We're going to be in big trouble if father see him!" Kankuro yelled.

"No we won't," Temari said.

"Yes we will, and I don't want a little brat in our house!" he said still yelling.

"Oh come on, he is only one year younger than you," Temari pouted taking her cloak off that was overtop her regular clothes, Gaara went and sat on the lower bed. "And besides if we bug father enough he will let Gaara on our team, we only need one more."

"I don't want him on our team," Kankuro whined.

"But if we all get good training then we can be one of the most powerful teams ever!" Temari explained excitedly.

"Fine," Kankuro sighed and went back to his top bed. "But where is he going to sleep?"

Temari sighed, "Didn't you pay attention to anything father said? Gaara doesn't sleep. So at night he can play with your dolls and my fans."

"Fine, but only the old ones," he said opening a book. "And there not dolls," he mumbled.

After setting up a part in the room with a bunch of stuff for Gaara to play with the Kazekage walked in. "How long have you been back T-" he passed and saw Gaara on the floor playing. "Temari why did you bring him here!" he yelled at her and pointed to Gaara.

Temari flinched and Gaara ran and hid behind her. "I-I-I, I mean K-Kankuro and I want him on our team," Temari explained nervously. "R-Right K-Kankuro,"

Kankuro looked at her, and then said nervously, "Y-Yeah." When their father got mad at you for something all you could do was stand there and explain your case nervously.

"I-I think w-with the r-right training G-Gaara could be a v-valuable member of our t-team," Temari continued.

"So, in order to get Gaara on your team you, Temari, snuck out and brought him here. You also lied to me when you were coming home, and when you got home you convinced Kankuro to back you up?" he asked coldly. Temari nodded. "Well, since you went through all that trouble I guess I'll let him on your team, on one condition. If anyone, including one of you, dies because you are unable to train Gaara to control that demon then you are fully responsible and Gaara goes back to his old life." He told them, and then walked out of the room.

Gaara smiled. "I promise to try my hardest!" he said happily. He started to jump up and down. "I get a brother and a sister!" he said running over to Temari and hugging her, then climbing up the ladder on the bed and hugging Kankuro.

The Kazekage couldn't help but smile on the other side of the bed room door. "He will be a powerful weapon to us, and this time we will not fail in training him." He said to himself as he walked away down the hallway.

**THE END **  
(you know how this turns out)

* * *

**It's over :'(**


End file.
